


The Battle Was Won

by YKWillstone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWillstone/pseuds/YKWillstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Poetry - The ghosts of the battle watch the saviour as he deals with the loss of the ones who mattered the most. WARNINGS: major character death (more than one).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Battle Was Won

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER
> 
> Okay - this has rather strong themes that come across in many a way, may contain triggers, possibly. 
> 
> Enjoy

I

The battle was won,

But still the walls crumbled,

Relieved of their heavy weight,

While silence reigned the world.

But still the walls crumbled,

And mourners' tears fell,

While silence reigned the world,

Time ticked steadily on.

And mourners' tears fell,

Ghosts littered the halls,

Time ticked steadily on,

Life crept slowly back.

Ghosts littered the halls,

Relieved of their heavy weight,

Life crept slowly back,

The battle was won.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

II

He walked through this world,

And watched it turn brand new,

And through the silence,

He walked.

And watched it turn brand new,

His eyes a glittering green,

He walked,

His aura a crackle of light.

His eyes a glittering green,

His hair the blackest black,

His aura a crackle of light,

With tears falling in his wake.

His hair the blackest of black,

And through the silence,

With tears falling in his wake,

He walked through the world.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

III

He only wakes at night,

From nightmares,

A nightmare he cannot escape,

He could have saved them.

From nightmares,

He forms his prison,

"He could have saved them,"

Becomes a silver chain.

He forms his prison,

Locking everyone else out,

Becomes a silver chain,

A nightmare he cannot escape.

Locking everyone else out,

He rests in his castle of darkness,

A nightmare he cannot escape,

He only wakes at night.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IV

By the, his is misunderstood,

The people we left behind,

They don't observe him,

In his pain.

The people we left behind,

Cannot think but leave him,

In his pain,

To the world that he cannot survive.

Cannot think but to leave him,

They dare not enter,

To the world that he cannot survive,

They think that time can heal him.

They dare not enter,

They don't observe him,

They think that time can heal him,

By them be is misunderstood.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

V

They don't realise,

They cannot see his pain,

They think he's mad now,

Mad is all they see.

They cannot see his pain,

So they do nothing about it,

Mad is all they see,

It's the way they let him be.

So they do nothing about it,

They set a blind eye to his pain,

It's the way they let him be,

They condemn him to his silence.

They set a blind eye to his pain,

They wouldn't listen if he talked,

They condemn him to his silence,

They don't realise.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VI

Back when I had brown eyes,

I had very good friends,

In fact he was more than that,

Who I later grew to love.

I had very good friends,

I did anything to help our course,

Which I later grew to love,

Though it put my life at risk.

I did anything to help our course,

The man I loved would do,

Though it put my life at risk,

I let him love me through and through.

The man I loved would "do",

In fact he was more than that,

I let him love me through and through,

Back when I had brown eyes.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VII

The man I loved had red hair,

His entire family did,

They all fought for the common cause,

We fought for the greater good.

His entire family did,

Welcomed with open arms,

We fought for the greater good,

We fought to be able to love.

Welcomed with open arms,

It became our secret code,

We fought to be able to love,

We paid the final price.

It became our secret code,

We all fought for the common cause,

We paid the final price,

The man I loved had red hair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VIII

We knew the boy-who-lived,

We knew of his hidden fears,

We knew his mind and how it worked,

How he was a slave to its despairs.

We knew of his hidden fears,

The ones that woke him up,

How he was a slave to its despairs,

We could have healed him.

The ones that woke him up,

They destroyed his steady life,

We could have healed him,

We would have hidden the noose.

They destroyed his steady life,

We knew his mind and how it worked,

We would have hidden the noose,

We knew the boy-who-lived.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

IX

His body was in the willow tree,

He overlooked the lake,

They found him there at midnight,

The night that he escaped.

He overlooked the lake,

In a happy place he rests,

The night that he escaped,

The haunting finally through.

In a happy place he rests,

Touching both soil and sky,

The haunting finally through,

Back home at last he's come.

Touching both soil and sky,

They found him there at midnight,

Back home at last he's come,

His body was in the willow tree.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X

The battle has been won,

Together at last,

We are the golden three,

While the walls fall still on earth.

And together at last,

Can we find our rest,

We are the golden three,

At home and at our final peace.

Can we find our rest,

While below mourners mourn,

At home and at our final peace,

The savour walks alone no more.

While below mourners mourn,

We are the golden three,

The savour walks alone no more,

The battle has been won.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-FIN-


End file.
